Digital photo frames have been provided which can present, on a computer-controlled display, digital photographs. These frames mimic in size and shape traditional photo frames, but have the advantages of allowing users to rapidly view multiple photos in succession without flipping through a hard copy album, and allowing users to quickly and easily change the image that is presented in the frame without having to remove the back of the frame and swap hard copy photos.
As understood herein, enhancements can be provided to the bezel framing the digital photo display. Moreover, present principles understand that in general, the illumination of bezels in consumer electronics devices may be improved for visual appeal and effect.